The Soulbond of Harry and Hermione
by ginnygirl2009
Summary: Harry and Hermione had defeated Voldemort at the end of their fifth year at the ministry. Now 7th years, Dumbledore teaches Harry all about his inheritance. Major Ron Bashing! A/U Discard HBP & DH.


The Soul Bond Of Harry and Hermione.

Chapter One: The Kiss That Shook Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione were going through the notes that the both of them took for their class Arithmancy, and the notes that Harry took with Professor Dumbledore for his lessons on to take his place in Wizarding Society. Ron, who is Head Boy and took his role not too seriously as Hermione and Harry did when they could. Harry was getting distracted from his studying when Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry?" asked a brown-eyed girl around eighteen years old.

"Yeah, Mione?" Harry countered back, thinking he should be studying for his NEWTs and his final lesson with the headmaster.

"McGonagall asked me if there was anything going on between us. Her animangus form could sense that there was a soft glow when we are together." she said.

"I think so, Mione. Remember back in our Fourth Year and that fiasco? You were the only one that stood by me when my name came out of that goblet and you knew that I never put my name in it in the first place, and after the final task, you sat by me when we had that memorial service for Cedric. In our Second year, I never laughed at you for turning into a cat, and when you were petrified, I sat next to you on your bed. You nearly bowled me over with a hug that can rival Mrs. Weasley. And last year, I comforted you when Ron started dating Lavender Brown. I had no problem with you seeing Krum during that mess. Ron is always jealous of who any body who dates 'his girls' meaning you and Ginny. And truth be told, I love you, Hermione Jean Granger!" Harry said.

"I am going to the library to look up magical bonds." said Hermione, "Hang on, Harry, did you say you love me?" she added in a shocked daze.

"I did, and while you look in the library, I'll go talk to Dumbledore." said Harry, and started to kiss Hermione on the lips and hoping that she didn't slap him for it. Actually, it was quite the other way. She decided to start kissing him back with such passion and emotion that it took them both by surprise.

It was a mind-blowing kiss that shook the castle to the core. Dobby was in the kitchens making a plate for Harry and Hermione(who saw the soul bond as well) knowing that the both of them being caught up in their studying they would forget to eat. 'About time those two got together.' thought Dobby.

In the Great Hall, the students were scared that the castle was going to fall apart. The upperclassmen thought that something else was going on and the castle was just showing that there was love in this world. The professors couldn't figure out what was going on.

"What was that?!" said both the headmaster and the deputy headmistress, the looks on their faces couldn't hide the excitement that McGonagall's hunch was right.

"SILENCE!" called Professor Dumbledore. "I do not know what is going on, please remain calm! Minerva, where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Actually, Albus, they are studying in the Gryffindor common room" said the Gryffindor head of house.

"Uh oh. Hello, Professors." said a very embarrassed Harry and Hermione together as they came in to the Great Hall for lunch .

BAM! Out of no where, Ron suddenly broke Harry's nose, and was muttering about 'stealing my girl' over and over again. Ginny on the other hand was very understanding about the whole thing. She also knew that as the youngest son, he shouldn't have to work very hard because her five older brothers had did it before. Ginny saw something that even she can't tear apart or they both die within twenty-four hours of each other. She was very happy for the united couple. Ginny actually told Professor McGonagall about the soul bond. And she had hoped that these two would finally get together.

"Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley!" said a very shocked Professor Snape, "You do not hit a Quidditch Captain from any house including yours!" Everyone in the area where Ron had hit Harry, were stunned beyond belief. Professor Snape usually pick on Gryffindors, but this is the first time that he actually stood up for one, and the one they knew that Professor Snape loathed to the death.

Professors Lupin and Sprout had restrained Ron from hitting somebody else, while Professor Dumbledore did a fire call to the Burrow. Molly was not too pleased with her youngest son, fire called her husband and told him what was going on, in turn Arthur talked with the Minister of Magic to see if Ron's magic could be bound and banished from the magical world and sent to live as a muggle.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, you will be going home tonight, and you will hand over the Head Boy's badge to me and Harry will finish out the year as Head Boy." said Professor McGonagall, "Hermione, can you take Harry to see Poppy?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Hermione, "Ginny, can you help me, please."

"Sure, Hermione. I don't blame you and Harry for getting together. It's Ron's prideful streak and his obsession with you, and it is tearing my family apart. You see, I am a soul searcher and I saw that there was a soul bond between you two. I told my mum not to break it, and the consequences are dire for the both of you. I wouldn't be one bit surprised if Mum and Dad both send Ron a Howler!" said Ginny, "Besides, Mum considers Harry one of her sons."

"What happened now?" asked the school matron, "What did Harry do to his nose?"

"Actually, Madam Pomfrey, it was my stupid brother Ronald." said a disgruntled Ginny.

"He thought that Harry 'stole' his girl, and he showed his displeasure by breaking Harry's nose. That is not all, Professor Snape actually stood up for Harry!" which shocked the matron to her core.

"You're must be pulling my wand, Ms. Weasley! We all know the past between Snape and Harry. Was the punch that knocked Harry out?" asked Poppy.

"Yes, it was the punch." said Hermione. "I love Harry very much and I am upset that git had punched him. As Ginny and I were getting Harry here, I thought I heard a collective gasp from the Great Hall."

"You and Ms. Weasley can go back to your common room. I'll send Harry along after I fix his nose." said Madam Pomfrey.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny made it back to the Gryffindor common room to tell the other Gryffindors that Harry will be fine and he will be the new Head Boy. Ron's things that he had in the Head's dorm were automatically sent back to the Boy's dorm room for him to pack. Ginny's prediction of two howlers going off was right on. First was Molly's and she was peeved to say the least.

'HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR CAPTAIN!

YOU ARE SO PATHETIC I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT!

YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON!'

"Did she just do a Mrs. Black on that git upstairs?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"I think she just did." replied an equally surprised Ginny.

Harry came in just in time to hear Arthur's howler go off on the traitor.

'RONALD BILIUS WEALSEY!

I HEAR BY BANISH YOU FROM THIS FAMILY!

MY BOSS WILL BE THERE TO DEAL WITH YOU!'

After that particular howler was finished, Professor McGonagall and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt climbed into the common room.

"Professor, what is going on?" asked Harry, who was still in a daze after the kiss from Hermione and a punch from Ron.

"Minister Shacklebolt needs to a few things with Mr. Weasley." said the transfiguration professor. "One-bind Mr. Weasley's magic permanently. Two-obliviate any memories of him doing magic(and he has done so since he was born.) Three-snap his wand(although Kingsley might want you to do it!) And four-give him a new identity and a new name since Arthur and Molly disowned him(which I don't blame them.)"

Minister Shacklebolt pulled Harry and Hermione aside to talk with them.

"Harry, I was checking our records department, when I noticed our birth records and bond records were out. Apparently, you and Hermione were meant to be together, and rightly so. I talked with the record keeper and she said that you two have a soul bond with each other. When Hermione was born, there was a title soul-mate placed on both the birth and bond records, and when you were born Harry, your name appeared on them both right next to Hermione's. Since most soul bonds do not start to form until the fated couple start in school whether it being a muggle school or here at Hogwarts and are in close contact with each other. Tell me, have you both notice something whenever you two touch?" he finished saying.

"Yes, a little spark or something like that. We had to jump apart whenever the traitor was in the room with us. Last year when I finished the Quidditch tryouts, Hermione and I were talking when he came out and asked what was going on. We both had to deny that we were falling with each other." said Harry, "I was hoping to get a date with her to Hogsmeade when the first trip came up."

"That's why the castle shook! The soul bond was beginning to form, and my guess that it is nearly completed!" said a weak-kneed professor.

"At least Ginny handled the news a lot better than that git. And by the way those howlers went off, I'd say the Weasleys did too." said Hermione.

"What the hell is going on? I am Head Boy and I want quiet!" bellowed Ron. When he said this the entire common room started to laugh. They knew that was not the truth. Ron had twisted the words to suit him the best. Professor McGonagall explained it all to the ex-Head Boy.

"I would like to add that it was your former father who requested this not me. Since I am his boss, I was happy to comply with his wishes. As you know from the Howler, you are hereby banished from the magical world and will be sent to live like a muggle with a secondary education." said Kingsley. "Mr Potter, will you cover his eyes so he doesn't fight the memory charm."

"Shall I bind him, sir?" asked Harry, "He already broke my nose and I do not want a repeat performance and a return trip to the hospital wing."

"Of course." said Kingsley, and after Harry bound Ron, he said "Obliviate!" and the moment the spell hit Ron, Harry covered his eyes so the traitor doesn't know where he was going to live. (He was sent to Norfolk, Virginia where they have a special community set up for those who were stripped of their magic by legal means. Robert Thomason was enrolled in one of the most dangerous high schools Lake Taylor Senior High School- it had a reputation to be the most gang ridden school in the district!)

"Would you like the honor to snap the traitor's wand, Harry?" asked Kingsley.

SNAP! Went the wand. "Done sir." Harry said, and he threw the pieces into the fire. As he did so, Molly and Arthur came into the Gryffindor Common room to talk with the newly bonded couple.

"Harry, I am so proud of you. I remember the day you were born, and I remembered your mother, Lily. I was there to help her deliver you. I also saw a soul bond between her and your father." she said. "And call me Molly."

"Auntie Molly?" Harry remembered. " Did my mother say who I was to go to if anything happened to her and my father?" he asked politely.

"Sirius if he was able. If not, you were to come to us, but if Voldemort were to murder your parents you were to be sent to someone who shares your mother's blood. I didn't think you were meant to be sent to her sister's place but your grandparents. Since your grandparents predeceased your parents, I guess Petunia was to care for you like her own son." Molly said. "Wait a minute, did you just call me Auntie Molly? I haven't heard that in over sixteen years. I used to watch you when ever your parents were out on a date after you were born. You and my ex-son used to fight with each other. I had to break up more than one fight."

"May I hug you Auntie Molly?" Harry asked like a small child would when they would need a hug.

"Of course, Harry." Molly said.

"Harry, do you have a meeting with the headmaster right now?" asked Minerva. "I bet you have a ton of questions to ask."

* * *

"Boy, do I ever!" said Harry.

Chapter Two: Answers

Harry flat out ran to the headmaster's office to make it on time for his final lesson with the popular headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did, Harry." said Professor Dumbledore, "Tonight is your final lesson with me, before you take your NEWTs and graduate from here. You know that anyone you marry will be come Lady Potter, since you are Lord Potter. Now, you and Ms. Granger caused quite a stir this afternoon. My guess that a soul bond was being completed."

"Actually, sir, I think we just started the final process. Did we cause all this commotion?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Yes and after you were knocked out, Professor Snape added to the students shock. He was appalled at the traitor's action towards you." Professor Dumbledore said. They continued to talk right through the evening meal, discussing everything that Harry should know about his family history and be a part of the Wizengamot and how to handle most politicians and participate in a magical election that was coming up for the new term on the Minister of Magic and on the Wizengamot.

"Professor, Mrs. Weasley told me something that will stay with me for the rest of my life. I think the both of you were right in placing me with my blood relatives if Voldy were to kill my parents. The blood wards that was in place well before my cousin and I were born. I mean Aunt Petunia. I do not know when my maternal grandparents passed away, and she was the next choice." Harry said. "And I used to call her Auntie Molly, and I used to call you Uncle Albus."

"Hey, honey," said Hermione, "how did your lesson go?"

"Very well, but after talking with, now don't laugh sweetie, Aunt Molly and Uncle Albus, they had my interests at heart. Aunt Molly said if any thing happened to my parents I was to go to either Sirius, The Weasleys or to my blood relatives. Since Voldy killed my parents, I went to my aunt's place in Surrey." said Harry.

"You called Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Molly. Why?" asked Hermione.

"Actually, she delivered me and she used to watch me before my family went into hiding same with Uncle Albus." said Harry

"Did Uncle Albus say anything about our bond?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he did, and anyone I married is considered as Lady Potter." said Harry.

"Of course, dear, while you were talking to Uncle Albus, Ginny and I were discussing the bond. I guess those who have a soul bond they are considered married." said Hermione.

"Bludger, I wanted to do this in the old-fashioned way. I wanted to ask you to marry me. I don't think the castle could stand another kiss like the one we had this afternoon." said Harry.

"Was the kiss we shared earlier the one that shook the castle?!" said a surprised Hermione.

"Yep. When Uncle Albus told me and a little more than that, I was pretty weak-kneed to say the least. He was shocked that I remembered him as an uncle. Normally he would have told me to respect my elders. I personally think he was pleased as well." said Harry.

"I don't know who was more shocked the teachers when traitor punched you or the students when Snape defended you." said Hermione.

"Snape defended me?!" said a very shocked Harry, "We loathed each other, but we do have something in common. My mother. She and Snape used to live near each other and grew up together in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I think it was when the traitor punched you he was appalled by his actions. I wouldn't want to cross Snape on a rotten day, even if I could. From Snape the traitor only had fifty points taken away and a weeks worth of detentions with him. McGonagall overrode him by expelling the traitor." said Hermione.

"I know, sweetheart, then again, what am I doing in the Head's dorm?" asked Harry.

"You replaced the traitor as Head Boy. And I noticed that the girl's and boy's room are merged into one room." said Hermione.

"The castle shakes, I get the traitor's position and something tells me that the castle knows something and we don't." Harry said.

"I looked up soul bonds and Madam Pince said the last time a soul bond was completed here at the castle was your parents in their final year here. For the soul bond to be completed we have to consummate our love for each other." said Hermione.

"It will be our first time though. I have never touched a woman in that way before." said Harry albeit blushing to match any red-head in the school.

"Same here, my mum gave me the talk and I was ten years old at the time, too." said Hermione, and she was matching Harry in the color department.

"Shall we go to supper, and I want to ask Dumbledore if he would like to perform a marriage ceremony." said Harry, "I would like for Minerva and Severus to be our witnesses. Will your parents be here for the ceremony?"

"No, my parents died during the fighting, although I never knew that I was a half-blood." said Hermione, "I would like Remus to give me away. Do you want the school at the wedding, love?"

"Yes, and I'll get Dean to make the invitation posters to put up in the common rooms." said Harry, "And you can ask Minerva why you were considered a muggle-born, although do not be surprised, love, if your father was a wizard."

"Hey, Dean!" called Harry as he was trying to get to the wizard in question attention.

"Yeah, Harry?" asked Dean, "What can I do for you?"

"Can you make a poster announcing my upcoming nuptials with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" said Dean, "And you are my first customer, Harry. I am opening a wizarding card shop, called 'Dean's Magical Creations'. And this is on the house."

"Bring the original one to the Head's dorm after you get done. I'll get to you with the details." said Harry.

* * *

Chapter Three: Impromptu Wedding

Most of the school was still in shock over what happened over the last couple of days, they were in for a bigger surprise.

Harry entered the Staff room to ask a couple of teachers something important.

"Harry, what brings you in here today?" asked Minerva.

"Professors, I would like to have you and Snape to stand up with Hermione and I. Would you accept?" asked Harry.

"Of course we will, Harry. By the way where is Hermione?" the two professors together.

"She went to talk to the DADA professor. I have a question, though, Was her father a wizard?" asked Harry, "She was wondering about that and when the funerals were held, she saw a wand with Mr Granger."

"Yes, he was. He gave up his magic when the first war was raging, and he knew that if he had any children they would be magical. I was there when he made his decision to go muggle, and he protected his wife and daughter very well, I believe he told her to say she was a muggle-born. I made a wizard's oath when he went into hiding. I was not to divulge any of this information until either of us have died."

"Thank you, Severus. See you at supper." said Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking for Professor Lupin. She found him teaching the first years on the boggarts. Hermione smiled when she did it in her third year and on one of many adventures with Harry.

"Professor, could I talk to you for a minute?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Ms Granger? What can I do for you?" asked the DADA professor.

"I'm just wondering if you will give me away tomorrow night." said Hermione. "You know that my father was killed in this past war, and you were the closest person to me besides Harry and Professor Dumbledore and since the Headmaster is performing the ceremony, I thought of you."

"Of course, Hermione, I would love to do it." said Remus Lupin, who was at Hogwarts teaching DADA.

Harry had found Dean and gave him the important details so he could make the posters for the common rooms. It only took five minutes to create a design for the couple to approve.

Overnight the house-elves had served breakfast in the common rooms so the remaining elves could decorate the Great Hall for the wedding. The classes went on as usual and with the permission of the headmaster, Dean was able to put up the wedding posters.

You are invited to

The wedding of

Miss Hermione Jean Granger

to

Mr. Harry James Potter

This evening in the Great Hall.'

In the Slytherin's common room, there were a lot of complaints about the wedding.

"Enough! We will all be attending, that is final! Those who refuse will be docked fifty points and will be serving a week's worth detentions with Professor McGonagall. Do I make myself clear?" said Professor Snape, who was in his dress robes.

"But, Professor Snape, why do we have to go, the couple are Gryffindors?" whined Pansy Parkinson.

"I stood up for the groom when your former head boy punched him in the nose. I am his best man." said Snape with the glare to silence them all.

"We give in." said Nott.

Meanwhile while in the transfiguration professor's office, Hermione and Minerva were getting ready for the ceremony. Earlier that day, Minerva had to go to Madam Malkin's to find a wedding gown for Hermione. She had found the perfect one for the bride. The bodice was embroidered with crystals and diamonds in a delicate pattern of hearts and lilies. The skirt was made of silk and flared out like it had a ten foot train. After getting the dress on the bride, Minerva almost passed out from the beauty of the bride.

"Hermione, you are going to knock them over with the feather of beauty!" said Minerva.

Knock, knock! Remus Lupin entered and his jaw dropped when he saw the bride.

Colin's camera was used to take the pictures of the faces of those who were surprised to see the bride so beautiful and dressed up that way. Once Hermione and his colleague started to laugh he was brought back to his senses.

"It's time Hermione, and Minerva, the boys will be in the Hall by now." said Remus.

Hermione was thinking of not only her parents but Harry's as well, probably celebrating this bond in more ways than one. 'They are so proud of us getting together, I bet James and Lily are saying finally to my mum and dad.'

Once the maid of honor, the bride and the honorary father of the bride was outside of the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore gave the signal to open the door to let the bridal party to enter. The music was the bridal march, and once Minerva got about half way down to Harry, Remus entered with the bride. McGonagall's prediction of knocking the crowd senseless came true. Harry noticed the potions master had his jaw just a-hanging, Harry made a move to close it, causing the headmaster to chuckle lightly. Once Minerva made it to her place and the bride received the customary kiss from the man who walked her down the aisle.

"We are gathered to witness a wonderful step in life. These two souls were fated to be with each other and they were bonded. The groom being the noble sort, wanted this for his bride. Who gives this woman to this man?" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Her friends and teachers do." said Remus.

"Do you Harry James, take Hermione Jean to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do," said Harry not taking his eyes off his beautiful bride.

"Do you, Hermione Jean, take Harry James to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do." said Hermione looking at her groom.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss you wife Harry. Please brace yourselves for this" said Albus. And after the kiss that shook the castle( though not as big as the first kiss!) added, "May I introduce you to Lord and Lady Potter. And would the couple please report to the teachers table."

"Thank you, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin for making this a very special evening. This means the world to the both of us." said Harry.

"You are most welcome, Harry and Hermione." said the four professors.

After the reception, Harry and Hermione went the the bridal suite( The Head's dorm), and saying the password(bride and groom) they settled to open the gifts the well wishers sent for their wedding, and most of the gifts were for the future baby.

"Shall we go to bed?" asked a sly Harry.

"Why not. I know the first time having sex is going to hurt but practice makes perfect." said Hermione.

Harry started to kiss Hermione very passionately and started to undress her and getting undressed himself, making sure that there was not a shred of clothing between then when they started to make love and with the pain and the groans Hermione was climaxing at the same time as Harry was thrusting his sperm into her ready to meet the egg hoping to becoming parents and not giving a damn to what the others would think.

A few weeks later Hermione had trouble in keeping her food down and having to run to the bathroom more often than she should be doing. All these troubles began as the NEWTs were just finishing up. Minerva was getting worried over Hermione, and so was Harry..

"Honey?" he asked his wife growing more and more concerned for her.

"I don't think I am going to make it to the bathroom," Hermione was saying before a wave of morning sickness made its presence known, Harry conjured a bucket just in time to catch the vomit.

"You are going to see Poppy. I and several of our teachers are getting concerned for you." said Harry, "Did you miss your monthly?"

"I think so, I want to get it confirmed with the school matron." Hermione said.

A few minutes later, Harry and Hermione were in the hospital wing of the school, talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Did you complete the soul bond then?" asked Poppy, knowing where all this is going to lead, but kept her face neutral for the time being.

"Yes it was completed the night of our wedding." said Hermione, "What do these symptoms have to do with that?"

"Hang on the night before that I read that the only way to know that the soul bond was completed if you get pregnant." said Harry, thinking back three weeks ago. All those presents for the new baby that they were.............................. "Oh bludger!" he said out loud.

"There you go." said Poppy. "I want to do a simple test of that to make sure you are defiantly expecting." A few minutes later Poppy came out with the largest grin on her face that the couple had seen.

"Congratulations, Harry and Hermione, you are going to be parents!" she gushed. CLUNK! Harry hit the bed that he was sitting on.

"If I had something to stop this morning sickness I would be able to, but lately I have been running to the bathroom every few hours." said Hermione. "I haven't been keeping anything down in these past few weeks."

"Alright, Mrs. Potter, I think I have something that might help you out until you two graduate from here." said Madam Pomfrey. "By the way you are due sometime in March, did you do the potions practical already?"

At lunch down in the Great Hall, Hermione was going to the teachers table to talk to them.

"Professor, can we talk in the chamber over here?" she asked.

"Yes, let us go there and continue this conversation in there, where's Harry?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"He is in the hospital wing, he passed out when he and I found out something. Can you grab a bucket for me, please. Thanks. You see Harry and I are expecting a baby sometime in March." Hermione said. "It was Harry who realized that I am pregnant."

"My Godric Gryffindor, did you two finally complete the bond?" she asked.

"Yes and that is not all, the night before we symbolically tied the knot, Harry slept on the couch in our common room so not to break any traditions that even he remembered, other words no sleeping with the bride before the wedding." said Hermione. "Thankfully I had did the potions practical the day after we were married. Harry was the one who wanted me and I wanted him that night, and since people sent us gifts that was for the baby, and it was our first time doing it, and for the next eight months hands off, and possibly for six weeks after."

"That is way too much information, Hermione. I know that your mother would be happy for you two, and so will Harry's parents. I guess you should also know that I am Harry's godmother. I was surprised that he had a soul bond with anyone and I am grateful it was you. You look tired, my dear, do you need a nap?" asked Minerva.

"Yep, I haven't been sleeping good because of all the frequent trips to the loo." said Hermione.

"Go to your dorm, and get some rest. It would do you and the baby some good. Get as much sleep as you can before the big day arrives." said Minerva.

* * *

"Thank you Auntie Min." said Hermione.

Chapter Four: Graduation Day.

Harry and Hermione were packing up their dorm rooms for their final train ride home to the Burrow, where Molly had invited the expecting couple a few days rest before moving into Grimmauld Place. Harry was writing a graduation speech, for his role as Head Boy. He thought of how much the place meant to him and his wife, where he learned how to be a wonderful wizard and how the scenes of this life doesn't compare to what life should be like. Truth be told, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Hermione was writing about what a true friend was like and how it changed her life not only as a student but as a person. She, like Harry, didn't want to change anything about her future. She was thinking and rubbing her barely visible bump that was sheltering their child. It was then, she decided to add the pregnancy announcement to the end of her speech.

That night was the end of term feast honoring all the graduating students with a large feast, speeches from several people including the Head Boy and Girl. This year is going to contain a few surprises.

DING! DING! DING! McGonagall was tapping her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." said Professor Dumbledore, "May I have the current Head Boy and Girl come forward to give their speeches."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I started this school as an orphaned eleven year old, not knowing what the wizarding world was about with my friends like Hagrid, Hermione and the Weasley twins I was able to grow from a lonely child to a man with a wife and many more friends who truly care for me and have my back. I had faced many challenges including a troll, a giant snake, learning the truth about my godfather, participating in the Tri-wizard Tournament, facing an unbelieving teacher, fighting for what was right. I guess I leave here with more than an education, I am leaving here a legacy. Would Mrs. Potter come up and give her speech." said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. I, like Harry, never had the advantage. I grew up in what I believed to be a muggle household, and not knowing who I really was. When I came here everyone that was from Slytherin House used to call me a mudblood. I knew the true meaning behind the word. Of course I now know that I am a half-blood, and I am now married and would Harry come back here please, since it includes him in my special announcement. My husband and I are expecting a baby in the spring of next year, and I am going to be so proud of my child if they get into Hogwarts. This has been one magical ride for the last seven years, and I don't want it to change one bit." said Hermione, while Harry had his hand to support her through out her speech.

"Would the students who are graduating this year please rise when I call your name?" asked Professor McGonagall, "Abbott, Hannah; Bones, Susan; Finnigan, Seamus; Finch-Flectchley, Justin; Patil, Pamda; Patil, Parvarti; Potter, Harry; Potter Hermione; Brown, Lavender. The Slytherins will receive theirs from Professor Snape in their common room after the feast."

After everyone ate and had their fill, they were nearly asleep at the table, when the headmaster and the deputy headmistress announce the winners of the house cup and the Quidditch cup. Gryffindor won the two cups again knowing the streak that was started back when Harry was a first year, that was included the death of Cedric in his and his wife's fourth year. Gryffindor had won the house cup for the seventh year running and everyone had hope that the streak will continue for the next seven years and beyond.

Harry and Hermione went straight to bed, knowing that they will savor each minute of sleep before the baby comes. They had one more appointment with the school matron, to see if there was any thing extra they can do before the baby comes besides the usual. They were also hoping to find out if she was expecting a boy or a girl.

"Well the baby is doing fine, and give me a minute to find the heartbeat and amplify it so you both can hear it." said Madam Pomfrey. "Here we go, and it is very strong and I can usually tell if it is a boy or a girl, and with its fast heart rate it could be a girl. I'll confirm my guess right now before you leave Hogwarts. "Homenum Revelio!" Everyone that was there, all waited with baited breath when the image of their baby appeared above the expecting mother, and they were in for a major shock of their life. The scan was showing three babies not one and the other two were doing splits to show that they were all girls and they appear to be identical. "Well, now we can have you deliver naturally or by surgery. I'll get my notes ready for your regular healer and they will decide what will be the best route for you Hermione." said a surprised matron.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, it looks like I might as well get two more cots for the babies." Harry said. "I am going to have to tell Auntie Molly since she delivered me, and I know she is going to flip when we tell her."

"Last call for those going home on the Hogwart's Express." said the headmaster's voice that echoed around the building.

Harry added, "Is it safe to apparate straight to the station to catch the train on time?"

"Yes, get going and tell Molly I will send your records to her with in a few hours of you getting to the Burrow." said Madam Pomfrey.

Thankfully the couple managed to apparate out of the hospital wing and on to the train and into the prefect's compartment, where they gave final instructions to the fifth, sixth and the final time the seventh year prefects. Hermione, who was sleeping when the couple arrived, woke up when the train had reached London, where Mrs. Weasley and the twins were waiting for the couple and Ginny to get off the train. Molly convinced that Ginny to sit up front with her while the couple were in the middle seat of the van while the twins were in the far back and with the three trunks in the way back.

"Aunt Molly?" asked Harry, "Madam Pomfrey will be sending you Hermione's prenatal records so that you have the notes on the care that Hermione has been receiving while we were at school. The records should be there by the time we get to the Burrow."

"Thank you, even though you two should have flooed yourselves over after the appointment with the matron." said Molly. "Is Hermione asleep?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Harry said, "I want to ask you something as well."

After being in the van for at least two hours, the group barring Hermione saw the Burrow.

"Mione, we're here." Harry said gently to wake his sleeping wife up. "Hi, sweetheart, did you have a good nap?" he said once his wife woke up.

"Yes, I did. Are we at the Burrow?" Hermione asked. "Can you carry me in, my legs don't want to move one bit."

"Hey Fred?" Harry called to the two eared brother, "Can you help me carry the trunks in, and the animals as well, I need to get my wife inside. Up we go sweetie."

"I think that Ginny wouldn't mind you laying down in her room. You know what Madam Pomfrey said, plenty of bed rest, since you are expecting a brood at once, and Aunt Molly doesn't know quite yet." said Harry.

"All right, you go and tell her, and see if she would consent in being my midwife through the remaining part of the pregnancy." said Hermione.

"Aunt Molly, before Uncle Arthur gets home, I need to tell you something very important, and I am going to need your help when the time comes." said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Aunt Molly, "Does this have any thing to do with Mione's pregnancy?"

"In a way, yes. You see, we had an appointment with the matron, because we wanted to make sure the baby was alright, and to see if we were expecting a boy or a girl. Well we had quite a shock, we are going to be parents to triplets and they are all going to be girls. Mione wanted you to care for her and deliver the babies when its time to have them." said Harry and realizing that Molly was not going to faint as he did when he realized that they were going to be parents.

"Hermione is going on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy, and you both are going to stay here until she delivers. Do I make myself clear, Harry?" said Molly.

"Crystal clear, Aunt Molly." said Harry.

A few hours after the gang got home from the station, Arthur walked into the house wondering where were everybody was. One look into Ginny's old room, he found a pregnant Hermione enjoying a light supper, and she had a bucket ready just in case she had to vomit her supper back up again. The twins, Harry and Ginny were out playing two on two quidditch before they had to come in and eat.

"Kids!" he hollered up to the group on their brooms to get their attention.

"Uncle Arthur is home, you three." said Harry because the snitch was right next to Arthur and Harry had dove and caught the snitch to say the game is over and they needed to eat something.

"Hi dad," called George, Ginny, and Fred at the same time.

"Harry, why is Hermione in Ginny's room?" Arthur asked.

"I was going to announce it at supper, and since she cannot come down, I'll have to do all the explaining tonight as to why she is in Ginny's room." said Harry.

"Supper time everyone!" called Molly.

"I have an announcement to make. Ginny and Molly already know, so, the main reason Hermione is in Ginny's room is clear. Uncle Arthur did you notice that Hermione is pregnant? Well we are expecting triplets around March, and Molly had put her on bed rest until Hermione delivers." Harry said to a surprised Arthur and the twins who knew that Hermione was pregnant, but with triplets? They were blown away at that announcement. Harry continued with that it was identical girls, and they had found out before they left the school for the last time.

"Harry, are you going to say that you and Hermione are married and you guys did it on your wedding night?" asked a clever Ginny, since she was at the wedding over a month ago.

"Thanks, Ginny." said Harry albeit a little embarrassed. "You said it not me, since it was part of the soul bond, we had to do it to complete the bonding process. And it was our first time as well."

"I suggest that you and Hermione take Ginny's old room and Ginny you pick out a new bedroom for yourself. Does that sound fair to you, Ginny?" said Arthur, "Since Harry and Hermione are now legally married in the eyes of the British and the Magical government.

* * *

Chapter Five: Christmas At The Burrow.

Hermione was getting a little bored of being on bed rest but she had to do what her midwife said. Molly sensed the boredom that Hermione had and allowed her to come down for meals and to socialize with the rest of the family. It was getting to the point that Hermione didn't feel safe going up and down the stairs and Molly made the decision to move the couple's bedroom into the sitting room so she didn't have to climb all those stairs. The day before Christmas, the remaining members of the Weasley clan showed up for the holidays. Bill was to notice the change in the floor plans, first.

"Mum, why is there a bed in the sitting room? And who is sleeping there?" asked Bill, and wondering where Ron was at, since he was last seen at Hogwarts about seven months ago.

"Bill, I can answer that. It is my wife's and my room until she delivers." said Harry, "And as to the traitor, he is not to be mentioned around my wife. We had a problem when we were all at school, and the traitor thought I had stolen Hermione from him."

"Why do you call Ron 'the traitor'?" asked Bill very quietly.

"He punched me in the nose in the Great Hall the day Hermione and I kissed to start the final stage of the soul bond that neither of us knew about and Professor Snape defended me, this past several months I had not even thought of him ever since Kingsley bound and banished him to America." said Harry.

"I knew Ginny was a soul searcher, did she tell you guys before or after traitor broke your nose?" asked Bill.

"I was knocked completely out by that punch, and she told Hermione. I helped a little with the magic binding process, I had to bind him with ropes to prevent him from hitting somebody else." Harry told Bill. "Is Fleur expecting too?" he asked his 'adopted' brother.

"Yes and she is due in May. It is a girl." said a very happy Bill.

"Same here, although, Hermione is bringing three girls into this world." said Harry, "I think with triplets, she may go earlier than March."

"Supper for the expecting mothers," said Molly. "I am going to be one happy grandmother once all four babies are born."

"Uh oh!" said the expectant fathers together, "Spoiled granddaughters here we come!"

The next day everyone but the moms to be woke to the smell of a breakfast buffet being made by not only Molly but Harry as well. Harry was thanking the stars above that Petunia had taught him how to cook. Arthur was the first to come down, then it was Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and then it was Ginny. Of course the two expecting mothers were sleeping in the sitting room, so they were the very last to come to the table. Molly went and gently shook Hermione awake to let her know that breakfast was done and it was time to eat.

"Auntie Molly, I think my contractions are starting, since I might go before my due date in March." said Hermione, with a grimace of pain.

"Let me check for you. Uh oh, your water broke sweetie." said Molly. "Let me go get Harry."

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Well, dear, it's time for these trio to come out. My water broke and Molly went looking for you." his wife stated and she screamed as another contraction hit her like a brick wall.

Molly knew it was not safe for Hermione to deliver the triplets at the Burrow, since they were considered to be premature. As Hermione's midwife, it was her call to send Hermione to St. Mungo's for the delivery.

"ST MUNGO'S" Molly called through the floo network, and brought a woman about seven months along and in a lot of pain to the new maternity ward at the magical hospital. The one healer asked for all the information on the mom to be, and the important information about the pregnancy, like how many pounds did she gain and how far apart are the contractions.

"She is pregnant with TRIPLETS!" Molly practically yelled the last word to the attending healer.

"All right, all right." said the healer. "Who is the father?"

"I am. My wife's name is Hermione Potter, and I am Harry Potter. She was due at the end of February or the beginning of March." said Harry, while holding his wife's hand as another contraction hit her and she was wondering where the pain relief spells were at. "Hon, I think the girls are going to be the family's Christmas gift from us." he added to his wife. All she could do is nod her head, because of the pain.

The healer checked to see how far Hermione dilated and to tell her that she could push the baby out.

"Mr Potter, did her midwife say she is carrying triplets?!" the healer said in shock.

"Yep. I don't think a natural birth is a good option for Hermione." said Molly.

"Mrs Weasley, would you like to scrub up and help me deliver your three granddaughters?" asked the healer in charge.

"Harry, I want you in there too." said Hermione, when it was time to go into the operating room to have the triplets.

"May I get a set of scrubs as well since my wife asked if I would be there." said Harry.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Potter Triplets

Sometime in the afternoon, Hermione emerged from surgery with a small stomach again, and glowing like a new mother. The triplets were sent to the neonatal unit, where they would be staying for a couple of weeks so they can gain some weight. They were healthy but very loud when they came out.

The oldest girl was named Lily, after Harry's mum, and she weighed in at 3.5 lbs but she had a little trouble breathing on her own, the second girl was named after Hermione's mum Harriet but they also went with Minerva to tell the father and daughter apart.(Harry is the short version of Harriet). Little Minnie weighed in at 3 lbs even, she had no trouble breathing on her own. The baby of the family was named for their former Headmaster's mum and sister, Arianna Kendra and she weighed in at 5 lbs, like her middle sister, she had no breathing problems at all. The healer went and told the rest of the Weasley family the good news.

"May we go see the new family?" asked Arthur, who was anxious to see his new granddaughters for the first time.

"One at a time, Mrs Potter needs to recover from the c-section. She will be sore for a few days, but she is wanting to see you all." said the healer.

"Hey everyone, Hermione is still recovering, but here are your Christmas gifts this year." said Harry. "The girls should be home around New Years, this is typical of any multiple birth to go this early."

The Weasleys all gave the newborns their presents, and went home without the Potters. Harry was given lessons in caring of the three girls once they get home, and Hermione came and helped in those lessons as well, seeing that she will be taking care of them too. On New Year's Day the family were allowed to come home to the Burrow and to the Weasleys, who were excited to see the triplets. Harry was greeted by the Minister to let him know that the traitor was here in England on a senior trip with his new school, and thankfully Harry had convinced Hermione to take the floo with the triplets in their car seats, Hermione took the oldest daughter and Harry took the youngest two. Kingsley congratulated the couple on the birth of the girls. Harry being Lord Potter, needed to go to the Wizengamot to take care of the business of helping run the magical world. Harry was angry that Madam Umbridge wanted that all half-bloods to register because of one of their parents was considered a thief of magic and not worthy to practice magic.

"Madam, as you know that my wife and I are considered half-bloods, I think this legislation is appalling to us, and my wife wouldn't need this extra stress. Most of the wizarding world is half-blood or less. There are less than ten percent that are considered pure-blood." said Harry to the body at large. He knew he was going to vote no on this bill. Harry also knew that his wife would create a hurricane if this does pass.

"Lord Potter how do you vote on this issue?" called Kingsley.

* * *

"I vote no." said Harry, and hearing that the measure did not pass, causing Madam Umbridge to huff out of the council chambers saying that Voldemort would rise again. Harry told Kingsley what she was muttering about, since Voldy was dead for the past three years, and he would never come back. Kingsley told Harry that the Aurors will take care of the situation, and go home to his family.

Epilogue

Harry and Hermione were seeing their triplets off to Hogwarts for the first time, while James, the only boy out of seven children, was getting a little jealous of his older three sisters.

"Mum, why can't I go, I'll be eleven next week!" said James.

"I didn't get to go until I was almost twelve years old, James and the rules state you have to be eleven by September first. Your sisters turned eleven on Christmas Day, and you are going next year." said Hermione gently, knowing that he was going to continue to fuss when they got back into the van. Harry was helping his daughters get their trunks on the train, and all three were meeting new friends and introducing them to Harry and Hermione and their little brother James.

"Minnie, who are you named after?" asked Janet Malfoy, the daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

"Well, Harriet for my late maternal grandmother and Minerva for Professor McGonagall. Everyone just calls me Minnie so we do not confuse my mum." said Minnie.

"Why are you talking to a Malfoy?" asked James.

"Just because you do not approve of my friends, unless you want to go the traitor route, I suggest that you apologize to Janet." said Minnie, "Maybe Dad could tell you the time Aunt Ginny's one brother screwed up."

"Minnie, time to board the train." Harry said. "Ari, can you write us to tell where you girls are placed, please?"

"Sure, Dad, I will." said Arianna.

A few hours later the girls were being sorted into their houses. One professor was bracing himself for the influx of the new students.

Professor Longbottom had explained that they were to try on the Sorting Hat and go to their respective tables of their new house. Then he was calling out the names of the new students.

"Malfoy, Janet." Professor Longbottom called. The hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!" Janet wanted to go there than the house her parents were in while they were in school.

"Potter, Arianna." he called. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried, and she now knew it the only time she is with her sisters are going to be the holidays at home.

"Potter, Harriet." Neville called. "GYRFFINDOR!" the hat called, considering that this is one of several Potter children to come through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Potter, Lily." Neville called again. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called again, placing two of the three Potter girls in Gyrffindor.

"Now that we are all sorted, it is time to eat." said Professor McGonagall. The students all ate and were given the notices that usually accompany the start of term feast. That year passed peacefully and the final feast Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tied for the house cup, while Gryffindor won the quidditch cup.

The following year, James started his seven years at Hogwarts, also in Ravenclaw. By the time the youngest set of triplets started their years, Lily, Arianna, and Minnie had graduated from there, and started their careers as Healers and working with the Cannons, Harpies and with the National team. Lily went with the Cannons, Ari went with the Harpies, and Minnie went with the English National team. James took over his father's seat on the Wizengamot, while the youngest girls, Jessica, worked as a midwife like her adopted grandmother, Diana went and got married to her soul mate, the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy, Draco Junior, knowing that she was a product of another successful soul bond, her parents. Frances worked with the Magical Law Enforcement and with her fiancé. Harry and Hermione were excited that Di and DJ were expecting their first child on Christmas Day.

The End.

The majority of the characters do belong to JK, WB, and the respective publishing companies. The only characters that are mine are Janet, Harriet, Frances, Jessica(my daughter), Draco Jr., and Diana.

Summary: This story takes place two years after Order of the Phoenix where in this story that most of the characters that were killed in the final two books never happened. Voldemort was killed by Harry in the Ministry, and where Fudge was fired the night that Voldy died. Most of the Death Eaters went into hiding or were sent to Azkaban to serve life sentences for the crimes they committed, Ron had become more and more controlling over the women in his life and will loose everything that he held dear to his heart. Kingsley had been elected as Minister of Magic the week that Voldy was killed by love which he never understood, since his mother died giving birth to him and his father never went to find his only son. Hermione and Harry were enjoying being friends, but, they knew something else was there. When this story takes place it is at the end of the school term and Harry needed to have lessons in the way the magical world works, via politics and how influence could have certain bills passed the Wizengamont, and what is his role in society dictated what he said and did.


End file.
